


Besos Sabor Calabaza

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Pumpkinheads (Rainbow Rowell)
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Wayward son compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Octubre, y lo que este otoñal mes proporciona, es el mejor mes para enamorarse. y nada como un mágico huerto de calabazas para que el romance surja
Relationships: Deja/Josiah (Mentioned), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Besos Sabor Calabaza

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Besos sabor calabaza  
> Summary: Octubre, y lo que este otoñal mes proporciona, es el mejor mes para enamorarse. y nada como un mágico huerto de calabazas para que el romance surja  
> Advertencias: Menciones mínimas de elementos de Wayward Son  
> Palabras: 1618

  
  


**_Baz_ **

Me había prometido a mi mismo jamás volver a poner siquiera un pie sobre Estados Unidos otra vez. 

Después del fiasco que fue nuestra primera vista, no me quedaron ganas de regresar. Demasiados recuerdos amargos se relacionaban con el lugar como para pensarlo. Mi plan era, mientras me quedara vida, mantenerme lo más alejado posible de ese país maldito.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, parado en un huerto de calabazas en algún punto de Omaha. Cómo dicen por allí: uno propone, Dios dispone, llega el diablo y todo lo descompone. 

Aunque, esta vez, todo es diferente. Ningún tipo de criatura nos persigue, Agatha no está secuestrada y Watford no es un caos. Sólo somos un grupo de amigos disfrutando de unas vacaciones. Bien merecidas, por cierto. 

Algo que mejoró bastante después de nuestra primera vez aquí, fue la relación entre Snow y yo. Una vez que has chocado contra el fondo, lo único que queda es regresar a la cima… lo cual requiere de paciencia, trabajo conjunto y de amor, por supuesto. 

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar de mi mente nuestras penas pasadas. De momento quiero ser sólo un veinteañero disfrutando un paseo con el amor de su vida. 

Snow habla, sacándome del trance. 

—Nunca antes había conocido un huerto así. 

Su voz suena alegre, infantil incluso. 

—Ni yo— admito —No se parecen nada a los que mi padre tiene. Más bien, es como Disneylandia de calabazas. 

Se ríe. Tiene su mirada de "¿Hablas en serio?"

—No puedo imaginarte trabajando en un huerto, Baz. 

—Pues deberías, los Grimm son granjeros. 

Lo cierto es que a mi pocas veces me dejan trabajar allí, gracias a Fiona. Ella no quiere desgraciar así el apellido Pitch. 

Me da un codazo, sabiendo lo anterior tan bien cómo yo, y continúa la conversación.

—Y jamás he visitado Disney. Sólo llegué a verlo en los VHS de vacaciones que regalaban con las películas. En el orfanato, ya sabes. 

_Lo sé._ Duele pensar en su infancia. Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, reconfortandolo. 

—Algún día, iremos juntos. 

Él gira la cabeza y me sonríe tímido. Caminamos hacia un puesto de palomitas, no tenemos prisa alguna. 

Pen, Shep y Aggie decidieron ir a un concierto. Si no estámos con ellos es porque Snow decidió que quería probar todas las botanas posibles. Especialmente, una Bomba de Calabaza que incluye pay, helado de vainilla y chocolate. 

Debería asquearme su apetito por los dulces; lo encuentro adorable. 

Tengo mi mano izquierda sobre su espalda baja. La punta de mi meñique se cuela debajo de sus pantalones, sintiendo su piel tibia; sólo lo hago por coquetear con él. Snow no se queda atrás, su cola está envuelta desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo. 

Ignoro si él tiene control sobre esa parte de su anatomía o sólo actúa por instinto. No importa, ya que al final siempre termina buscandome. Es un contacto que me ayuda a poner los pies sobre la tierra. 

Real. El frío otoñal, los ruidos de gente pasando un momento agradable, el olor dulce a caramelo y la presencia cálida de Simon Snow a mi lado. Todo ello es real. 

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, amor?—pregunto.

—Al laberinto de Maíz. —dice, buscando con la mirada algún letrero que nos indique el camino. 

—Vamos a preguntarle a algún empleado. 

Solo damos unos cuantos pasos y nos topamos con dos trabajadores. Un alto chico rubio y una chica morena, también bastante alta. Ambos van vestidos con camisas rojas a cuadros y overoles. 

—¿Podría decirme por favor cómo llegar al laberinto de maíz? —pregunta Snow, con una sonrisa amable. 

Él chico, cuya etiqueta pone Josiah, resplandece, como si esto fuese el objetivo de su vida. 

—Claro. Tienen que ir a… 

Nos dice una serie de instrucciones que memorizo de inmediato, le doy las gracias y guio a Snow. 

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos ya estamos en la entrada del laberinto. Como empieza a oscurecer, da un poco de miedo, aun si es irracional. 

Snow me toma de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y es el primero en entrar. Siempre es el más valiente de los dos. Caminamos sin fijarnos mucho en el rumbo, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. 

—¿Habías hecho esto antes? —me pregunta cortando el silencio. 

—No, es mi primera vez… ¿Por qué la pregunta? 

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Sólo estaba pensando en que haremos si no podemos encontrar el final. 

Lo considero unos segundos. 

—Somos magos, solo será cuestión de un movimiento de la muñeca y ya. 

El precioso Simon Snow me mira como reproche. 

—Eso sería hacer trampa. 

Lo ignoro y sigo caminando. 

Llegamos a un callejón sin salida y siento a Snow temblar a mi lado. Sé que no está asustado, su ritmo cardíaco no indica ello. Voy a molestarlo un poco. 

Suelto su mano y me paro frente a él, asegurándome de resaltar mi altura superior. Ahora está confundido. Coloco un dedo bajo su mentón para hacerlo mirarme. 

—¿Tienes frío, mi niño?

Sus mejillas se llenan de arrebol de forma que me dan ganas de morderlas. 

Antes de que pueda contestarme, me quito mi bufanda azul, la bufanda de madre, y la acomodo alrededor de su cuello. No soy un santo y dejo que mis dedos toquen su piel por más tiempo del necesario. 

Cuándo la prenda está en su lugar, apoyo mis manos contra su pecho. Pareciera que su corazón quiere salirse y saltar a mi por como lo siento en mi palma. 

—Va bien con tus ojos, Simon.

Él sólo baja la mirada, casi tímido. 

**_Simon_ **

Ya he tenido suficiente. Baz ha estado jugando conmigo todo el día. Tocandome, acariciándome, y ahora diciéndome cosas dulces. 

Pero no me ha besado ni una sola vez. Y me empiezo a sentir desesperado. 

No voy a aceptar que me traten así. 

**_Baz_ **

Estamos parados en un rincón a media luz dentro de un laberinto de maíz. A solas. Snow está usando mi bufanda, temblando entre mis brazos y es mío. 

Quiero besarlo. Voy a besarlo ahora… 

_Y, entonces, él me besa a mí._

En un principio sólo pega sus labios a los míos y los mueve con cuidado. Es tierno y pareciera que no tiene prisa alguna. Sus manos están jalando mi cabello, y eso se siente fantástico. 

Bajo, lento y suave, mis manos por su pecho hasta dejarlas sobre su cintura. Aprieto y lo escucho soltar un jadeo. Es imposible tenerlo más cerca, pero de todos modos lo intento. 

Siento la tibia lengua de Snow rozando mis labios. Abro la boca y él aprovecha para profundizar nuestro beso. Mueve su mandíbula de la forma en que me enloquece, sus manos acarician mi cara. Para poder alcanzame bien, esta parado de puntas.

Toca mi paladar y se me sale un gemido. Siento cómo sonríe sobre mis labios. Cuelo mis manos debajo de su camisa, él tiembla y jadea. 

Estoy tentado a cargarlo y salir de aquí para buscar un lugar más privado cuando escucho pasos seguidos de alguien diciendo:

—Todos los años es lo mismo. 

Entre abro los ojos. Veo pasar corriendo a dos figuras uniformadas. Los empleados de antes. Quisiera sentir más vergüenza y pena por ellos; la boca de Simon está matando todo lo que intento pensar. 

Succiono su labio inferior una última vez antes de separarme. Ambos tenemos la respiración bastante agitada. Ni aún ahora me siento avergonzado. Sus manos me acarician la nuca. 

—Llevaba todo el día deseando esto. —dice suspirando. 

Su aliento me roza la cara. Pellizco una de sus mejillas, le doy un beso en el nacimiento del cabello. Sólo entonces me alejo con un paso. 

—Vamos, Simon… aún debemos ir a buscar tu bomba de calabaza. 

Ante mis palabras sus ojos resplandecen. Siento una ola de cariño nacer en mi. Toma mi mano y me hace salir del callejón. 

—Salgamos de aquí. —Dice para luego concentrarse en buscar la salida.

Nos toma poco más de media hora llegar al final del laberinto, pues de vez en cuando nos detenemos para compartir algunos besos. Mis labios se sienten un poco entumecidos. Y no sólo por el frío. 

El área de conciertos y el local donde venden las Bombas están a muy poca distancia de la salida. Pago por sus golosinas, me he propuesto cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, por más pequeños que sean. Me recargo en una barda, él se sienta sobre ella. Estamos esperando a que nuestros amigos salgan de su concierto. Snow está tan contento comiendo que me da curiosidad.

—¿De verdad saben tan bien? —presunto.

—Mucho más que bien… ¿Te gustaría probarla, Baz?

Hay algo un poco coqueto en su voz. Interesante.

—Si, quiero.

Sonríe y sé que voy a tener problemas.

—Cierra los ojos y ven.

Asiento y me acerco a él. Efectivamente, soy recibido con el postre más exquisito de todo el mundo: los labios de Simon Snow. Me acomodo bien entre sus piernas. Cuando él abre la boca soy capaz de sentir la mezcla de sabores: realmente es deliciosa. 

Su lengua, usualmente cálida, se siente fría contra la mía. Es extraño pero muy placentero. disfruto de sus caricias un poco más antes de separarme de él. Snow me sigue, buscando continuar con el beso. Tomo su mentón en mi mano derecha. 

—Sabes a calabazas, Simon.

Él sólo se rie. Soy muy afortunado de estar vivo, ambos lo somos.

Me abraza, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, me hace cosquillas. Correspondo rodeándolo con fuerza. Levantó la mirada y a lo lejos, alcanzo a notar a los empleados que nos ayudaron hace un rato. Ellos también están compartiendo un abrazo. Se ven lindos juntos.

Con el amor de mi vida entre los brazos, sonrío sinceramente por ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Hace poco leí la novela gráfica de Rainbow y me encantó la idea de ver a Simon y Baz en ese universo. Me parece adorable y aquí está este pequeño fic. Iba a publicarlo el 31 pero un Desmuerto y otras cosas se me cruzaron.
> 
> ¿Qué tal su vida últimamente? ¿Cómo los trata la pandemia?Cuídense por favor
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
